Kill Me Right
by blackjev
Summary: Hogwarts:big coverup wer teenagers are secretly trained 2 b deadly assassins.Harry,Draco,Ginny,Hermione&Ron r d most highlyaccomplished assassins at Hogwarts n they’re in charge of killing the most cruel criminals of the world. Violence,sex & humor.
1. Hogwarts Academy

_**"Deception: Kill Me Right" **_

_**Series 1: Default **_

**THIS STORY IS NOT TITLED 'DECEPTION' FOR NOTHING... READ TO FIND OUT...**

**Pairings: **Random

**Main Characters: **Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron

**Pairings: **Random

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…)

**Author's note: **This will be a series and was inspired by Sidney Sheldon and Dan Brown. This is my first 'spy' fic that involves Harry Potter and this will be purely fictional because most of the places or people are mere invention of mine...also the plot is a little similar to an Anime series called "Knight Hunters"...Enjoy! Be sure to catch every episode!

There are **made-up **gadgets or places and even characters that you will read more than once on this fic because I'm not really knowledgeable about bombs, weapons ,etc. - that I'm sure I own J

Chapter 1:

**Hogwarts Academy**

This institution is highly known for its high-quality education in Science, Math, Philosophy and Physical Education. Yes, it is true. Well...partly.

Howarts Academy is a big cover-up. Cover-up to what? They may seem like ordinary students who wear pleated skirts, school blouses and shirts and those black pants but in this academy, they do not just learn those subjects but they are trained as deadly assassins. The work of a teenage assassin is a hard bound and committed duty. Hogwarts was established when the young President of the United States was assasinated on 1985. The CIA and the FBI failed to track down the suspect and this made the First Family to take the matter in their own hands. The Presidential family secretly hired teenagers who were trained by a man they call the "Boss" to hunt down the criminal. The mission was a success and the dead body of the President's assasin was found in a mansion in Argentina.

After that first successful mission, the "Boss" organized these teenagers and became the first professors of teaching the art of assassination to the new recruits. The insitution was built to look like a school and was first funded by the Presidential family but they have served different people to kill hardcore criminals and the institution have accumulated billions of dollars of funds.

Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of this facility and he was among the first batch who did the institution's first mission. He was getting old and have been the headmaster for almost 2 decades and the professors who retired from their duties, were now teaching their skills to their students and have once been on his classes when he was a teacher. Though his face look frail, Dumbledore still possess the agility and the reflex of the fastest shooter that the academy ever had. His sharp eyes and his sense of hearing is still accurate.

The insititution is currently handling 500 students from different year levels and permanently reside in the academy. The teenagers were recruited and were selected according to their skills and capabilities and are bound with the secrecy of their work and of the academy itself.

Dumbledore made his daily morning walk around the campus while he sipped his coffee and observed some second year students having their Physical Education test in Hogwarts' football field. The students were asked to twist theirselves into the knots of ropes without having to touch it or their bodies to have contact with it. It is a test for escaping or passing through lines of laser censors / laser detectors for heavily secured areas. He nodded at Professor Hooch as she patted a girl who finished the test successfully.

"Good morning Professor!" Fourth year students who were rushing for their Strategy Planning Management course greeted him. Dumbledore smiled at the youngsters and his fingers ran through his white beard while he went back inside the campus. He needed to go back to his office to examine the profiles of the five outstanding assassins that will be chosen for performing missions that the 'Boss' will relay to the academy for immediate actions.

He went to the scanning device and aligned his left eye to the laser lens. A green light went pass through his blue aging eyes as the glass bullet proof sliding doors opened.

"Subject confirmed. Code 88901." A calculated voice of a woman said before Dumbledore stepped inside. He walked to a narrow lobby. Its walls were made of metal and there were two surveillance cameras that were positioned from both corners that monitors the two elevator entrance. Professor pressed 'down' and when the metallic doors opened, he chose the UG button.

The buzzed of the elevator reigned as Dumbledore checked his beard on his reflection at the door. He looked up at his right where another surveillance camera was positioned and winked at it. The buzzing sound of the elevator machine took a halt and the doors opened. The moment that Dumbledore stepped out, lights were instantly turned on and revealed a tunnel. There were little bulbs that were lined up and stretched out the tunnel's length and these lights instantly turned on when someone stepped on the lasers which serves as the switch. The wall was covered in all white and as Dumbledore walked passed each bulb, it will be off. Meaning, every bulb has a laser beam and everytime something touch it, it turns on and if it doesn't have any contact with anything, it practically shuts off. It was like having a domino effect of lights.

Dumbledore walked through the lengthy tunnel until he reached the large black door of his office. He stepped into a silver box and lasers scanned his body up and down.

"Access to Headmaster." The enormous black door opened in front of him.

The Headmaster's office is located hundred and twenty feet below the ground. Professor's Dumbledore's office holds the most crucial and confidential transactions and this is where he would meet the batch of assassins who would carry out the missions and in this place, is where he talks to the "Boss." The "Boss" never reveal his face to anyone even to the headmaster, his figure would only be seen behind the dark shadows of a 45" plasma television that is inside of Dumbledore's office. Proper ventilations were put in the office that is why it is actually cold rather than warm eventhough it is situated below the ground and most importantly, it is the location in the whole campus where security measures are at its height.

Dumbledore entered his office with the spaceous common room coming first in full view. The mauve common room has only one big round 12-seater oak table in the middle. At the right side of the room was different colors of bean bags where the outstanding teenage assassins hang out while waiting for the "Boss" to call, there's a small black triangle center table and a bowl full of chocolates was in the middle. There was also a sound system and a cd rack full of rich collection of music (both classic and contemporary) located at the farther left. The common room was definitely a youth's haven.

Dumbledore picked up a scattered FHM magazine with Carmen Electra on the cover and placed it back on the magazine shelf and headed to a red door on the left. He pushed the heavy silver bar to unlock it and he searched through the dark to find the switch and turned it on. The room was heavily lighted with flourescent bulbs and he locked the door behind him and sat on the couch. This is the Headmaster's private office called the "Black Room" because the room is adorned with the color black. From the walls, to the couch down to the carpet. There was the 45" plasma television attached on the black-painted wall which was facing the door. The black leather couch was in a semi-circle to be able to see all the people's faces. Here in this office, Dumbledore held the meetings and this is where they talked to the "Boss."

As Dumbledore sat on the couch, he picked up the stack of papers containing the profiles of the 5 assassins that will work for the "Boss" this year.The profiles were prepared by 15 yr. old Romilda Vane as a bonus project for her failing Calculus subject. Each profiles shows basic stats about the students with their photos attached on the upper right. Dumbledore expected reading the profiles as if they were articles of celebrities featured on Seventeen Magazine rather than a formal secret agent type of profile.

The 5 assassins are very promising, all of them are in 7th year and this will be their last year at the academy. The 17 yr. old teenagers will have to perform their tasks as assassins for their final year and after their graduation, it's up to them if they would want to study to college or continue to work as assassins for different networks, etc but the secrecy for the academy's identity would have to remain.

"Let's start shall we?" Dumbledore put his glasses on and picked up the first profile.

**REVIEWS please... **


	2. The Assassins

_**"Deception: Kill Me Right" **_

_**Series 1: Default**_

**THIS STORY IS NOT TITLED 'DECEPTION' FOR NOTHING... READ TO FIND OUT...**

**Pairings: **Random

**Main Characters: **Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron

**Pairings: **Random

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…)

**Author's note: **This will be a series and was inspired by Sidney Sheldon and Dan Brown. This is my first 'spy' fic that involves Harry Potter and this will be purely fictional because most of the places or people are mere invention of mine...also the plot is a little similar to an Anime series called "Knight Hunters"...Enjoy! Be sure to catch every episode!

There are **made-up **gadgets or places and even characters that you will read more than once on this fic because I'm not really knowledgeable about bombs, weapons ,etc. - that I'm sure I own J

Chapter 2:

**The Assassins**

Profile # 1

**Name: **Harry James Potter

**Age: **17

**Height: **5.11"

**Weight: **130 lbs

**Hair Color: **Dark Brown

**Eye Color: **Green

**Parents: **James Potter (deceased. Former Hogwarts assassin)

Lily Potter (deceased. Former Hogwarts assassin)

**Date of Birth: **July 31, 1989

**Recruitment History:**Rescued by former assassin Rubeus Hagrid at the age of 11 on a mission in London regarding a syndicate which kidnap kids and usedfor labor. Potter was the missing kid of former assassins who were assigned in the British Intelligence Agency and were ambushed. A lightning scar on the forehead was the result of a torture the boy received as a punishment for not surrendering all his earnings.( The scar came from a scorching metal stamp that is use to brand stags)

**Campus Reputation: **- All-around athlete. Five-time MVP awardee for soccer, 2 for Basketball, 1 for Football and 3 for ice hockey.

- Boy-next-door type and he still looks hot even with that geeky black-rimmed round glasses.

- He never goes out regularly with girls (I'm sure as hell that he is NOT gay! 5 girls will prove that they had sex with Harry! One girl even got it on tape! OMG!)

- Friends with Weasley and Granger ever since 1st year

- Major rule breaker

- Popular with the girls and looks hotter with his raven hair messy.

**Specialty:**- good eyes sniper

- gun expert: slick, speed and silence (four-eyed James Bond)

_Just as I have predicted_. Dumbledore sighed when he read even about the boy's sex life. Ms. Vane did a well-researched paper but on the contrary it tells little of the capabilities and he was like reading a tabloid newspaper, The Sun perhaps. Dumbledore did not however need to doubt Mr. Potter's skills, he got his own profiles that he haven't read on the database and these profiles were handpicked by the "Boss" himself.

_On with the next one_.

Profile # 2

**Name: **Hermione Granger

**Age: **17

**Height: **5.8"

**Weight: **110 lbs

**Hair Color: **Auburn

**Eye Color: **Chestnut Brown

**Parents: **David Granger (dentist)

Helena Granger(dentist)

**Date of Birth: **September 19, 1989

**Recruitment History:**Spotted by Remus Lupin at the Winchester Preparatory School at the age of 9. Hermione was smart enough to understand when Professor Lupin told her about the real identity of the school. She got interested and her parents thought she'll just enroll in a stay-in grammar institute.

**Campus Reputation: **- Bookworm. Library whore!

- Smartass know-it-all.

- Damn bushy hair! How come she still manage to hang out with the two hottest guys on campus!

- Friends with Weasley and Potter ever since 1st year

- Another major rule breaker (She knows all the rules but she breaks them)

- Headgirl of the student council

- The more she grows, the more she becomes prettier. I hate to admit it.

- Most of the guys who were linked to her were even famous soccer players! Take Viktor Krum of Bulgaria! They dated each other during the Winter Ball...

- She's a prude.

**Specialty:**- Chemist: can mix up all different kinds of substances: from poisons to anesthetics... no doubt she memorizes all the elements from the chart.

- Granger blends deadly substances for easy deaths of whoop-asses criminals.

_Impressive Ms. Granger._ Dumbledore smiled to himself. A great Chemist would be really useful for missions that are needed to look like accidents or need not be too violent. He handled Ms. Granger himself on some special classes and the girl was absolutely superb. She was one of the few students who does not have a cruel past before making it to Hogwarts.

Profile # 3

**Name: **Ronald Weasley

**Age: **17

**Height: **6.2"

**Weight: **145 lbs

**Hair Color: **Red/Strawberry blonde

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Parents: **Arthur Weasley (British Secret Service Intelligence Dep't Deputy Director)

Molly Weasley (CIA US-Based)

**Date of Birth: **March 1, 1989

**Recruitment History:**Molly and Arthur were the second batch of the Hogwarts Academy and being an assassin was passed on to their children. They were the recruiter themselves.

**Campus Reputation: **- Jock. 3 time MVP for football and 1 MVP for ice hockey.

- He is the dude with the rugged image type. I think that red hair growing down to his neck is so sexy when it is rumpled.

- Always hooking up with flirty biatches like Lavender Brown. I dated him for 3 weeks during his 6th year. Okay... let's change the flirty biatches to "sexy" instead...

- Friends with Potter and Granger ever since 1st year

- ANOTHER major rule breaker

- He passed for being such a sexy punk-rock bad boy hottie... sigh He is sexier now... the shoulder have broaden even wider and a lot taller!

**Specialty:**- Techie

- can access and crack any code that is present on the world of Windows, Mcintosh, etc.

- Infiltration to the most secluded information is his ace.

_The "Boss" certainly knew what to pick._ Dumbledore immediately noticed that the students were picked because of their specialties with different fields that will contribute to a much faster and larger success of every mission.

Profile # 4

**Name: **Ginerva Weasley

**Age: **16

**Height: **5.9"

**Weight: **107 lbs

**Hair Color: **Strawberry Blonde / red

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Parents: **Arthur Weasley (British Secret Service Intelligence Dep't Deputy Director)

Molly Weasley (CIA US-Based)

**Date of Birth: **August 11, 1990

**Recruitment History:**ANOTHER Weasley assassin.

**Campus Reputation: **- She's practically a bad-ass bitch.

- I hate to admit it but she is never vacant from boys! Never! Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith, Blaise Zabini, etc... - Yeah, again...I hate to admit it: she's one of the most popular girls around the campus and she's not even a Cheerleader!

- Known to be physically violent

- Tomboy: for defeating boys when it comes to fist fights

**Specialty:**- The Bomb

- bomb especialist: nuclear warheads, conventional bombs, pillboxes... name it... she's the fastest bomb assembler according to her recent _Advance Bomb Course_, 2 minutes in assembling A K56 miniature time bomb.

_Aha! She's one of the most important part of the team!_ Bombs are essential when it comes to a dramatic method of assassinating and it depends on how the "Boss" wants it to be done. He wasn't really surprised when Ginny made it to the list even though she's only 16, the "Boss" would certainly have to find another student who is more capable if the 7th years have not satisfied his categories. There was one batch when two of the AoD (Assassins on Duty) were 14 and 13 years old who were expert in lasers and bombs respectively.

Profile # 5

**Name: **Draco Malfoy

**Age: **17

**Height: **6.0"

**Weight: **137 lbs

**Hair Color: **Bleached Blonde

**Eye Color: **Grayish Blue

**Parents: **Lucius Malfoy (business tycoon)

Narcissa Malfoy (actress: deceased)

**Date of Birth: **June 5, 1989

**Recruitment History:**Recruited by godfather Professor Severus Snape (Deception Tactics professor). Draco loathed his father for the murder of his own mum and was drawn by the Academy's offer to train him as an expert assassin and his goal is to kill his father with or without the academy's consent...

**Campus Reputation: **- The hottest and sex symbol of Hogwarts!

- He is one arrogant god but hey, bad boys are simply the hottest

- must have bed most of the girls in the 7th year excluding the great prude: Hermione Granger and another prude: The Hogwarts rocker, Jenshie Sartre.

- Mr. Debonaire at its finest! He is smart too, he ranks second next to Granger.

- Won Headboy for the student council.

- Girls fantasize him on their beds (I am in!)

- Obvious for his social status.

- He is hot. Did I mentioned it already?

**Specialty:**- Security breaker: master of tactics to penetrate the heaviest secured places.

- Knows the ins and outs of a security map within an area and the destroyer of all their security gadgets. (no wonder, he could penetrate the girls so easily)

_I'm getting a headache because of Ms. Vane's profile._ Dumbledore sighed exasperatedly after he read the last one but nonetheless, he was quite satisifed on their individual specialties. The students were actually the most popular and the smartest in their batch and Dumbledore is proud of them.

_This batch is very promising and they are all very deadly..._

Dumbledore gathered all the profiles and stood up. He walked to a black machine located on the right corner and turned it on. One by one, he inserted the papers and the machine shred it. All the shredded pieces were put out and fell straight to a large trash bin.

_Their identity should remain hidden and not one evidence should get out of the academy. _

He turned off the paper shredder when the last piece was finally cut into pieces and walked towards the the phone. He pressed '023' connecting to the faculty lounge.

"Minerva."

"Albus?"

"Sorry for the interruptions, but can you send the five AoDs at the elevator lobby?" Dumbledore said.

"Alright, I'll send a word. How are their stats?"

"They're excellent Minerva, this one will be good."

"As expected, the "Boss" chose his people well."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall, just send me a call when they arrive at the lobby and send me Sirius."

"They'll be there within five minutes. Well, it depends what kind of past time they are doing right now in their free time." Dumbledore heard the faint sound of the phone being put down.

They will start their mission on the next following chapters!

will update shortly! i still have another fic to finish: please do check my other fic called: HARRY's ESCAPADES...

errr...i don't know Hermione's parents...have to invent some names for that one...

**REVIEWS please... thanks! \m/**


	3. Exchange

_**"Deception: Kill Me Right" **_

_**Series 1: Default**_

**THIS STORY IS NOT TITLED 'DECEPTION' FOR NOTHING... READ TO FIND OUT...**

**Pairings: **Random

**Main Characters: **Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron

**Pairings: **Random

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…)

**Author's note: **This will be a series and was inspired by Sidney Sheldon and Dan Brown. This is my first 'spy' fic that involves Harry Potter and this will be purely fictional because most of the places or people are mere invention of mine...also the plot is a little similar to an Anime series called "Knight Hunters"...Enjoy! Be sure to catch every episode!

There are **made-up **gadgets or places and even characters that you will read more than once on this fic because I'm not really knowledgeable about bombs, weapons ,etc. - that I'm sure I own J

Chapter 3:

**Exchange**

"Aah! yes! Yes Draco! aahh!"

Draco Malfoy buried his head on Samantha's neck as he pumped faster inside her. Her voice was practically enough to be heard outside his room and he did not give a damn about her moans. It was making him turned on even more when she screamed his name and he would have to say that this 6th yr. is a wild sultry goddess in bed.

"Draco faster! aahhh! ... mmm...oh..." Samantha's blonde hair blended with Draco's as her fingernails dugged on his back.

"You want to take control baby?" Draco whispered on her ear and flicked his tongue as his manhood continue to thrust inside her. Samantha raised Draco's head and kissed his mouth before he pulled Samantha on top of him. She was straddling his waist as she rode Draco's shaft like a horse. He reached to her pair of breasts and hungrily sat up to suck her pink hard nipples.

"You're driving me crazy Draco... aahhh... fucking...sexy..." Samantha's head turned to look upward with eyes closed and her hands raked the blonde locks of Hogwarts' sex symbol. Draco laid back into the bed and smirked at her while he arched his hips upward to meet her thrusts.

It was like the speed of lightning when they hooked up together. A couple of hours ago after Draco's Cracking Security class, he decided to go to the campus' pool to take some laps. The moment that Draco went out of the pool, he saw a blonde bombshell looking sexily at him while sitting on the chair. Her school skirt was raised higher than expected and the view of her lacy knickers was meant for him alone. He knew the moment he went out of the classroom that he was being followed and he was glad that it turned out to be a beautiful sight.

Her hazel eyes never left Draco as he dried his half naked body with his towel. Draco Malfoy being used to these silent talks, obviously knew that a sex could happen within a minute which he does not mind because he likes sex. He likes it very much.

The moment that he finished drying his hair, he hung the towel on his shoulder and looked at the girl. He smirked at her, she smiled at him then she walked out of the pool room. Draco gathered his clothes and headed to his own room and to his anticipation, Samantha was standing right next to the door of the Section-AA quarters.

He smirked even more at the thought of how fast Samantha got the message of his body language and she perfectly knew where his section's quarters is.

Then, what came next...

Wild, hungry sex.

No words, no talks, just the satisfaction of the fleshly needs.

They were currently getting it on for the second time around and this was where Draco asked for her name. Obviously, he is too popular for the girls so Samantha did not bother to ask.

"Draco...aaahhh... you've got...aahh!...to...be the se-aahh...sexiest beast ever!" Samantha said and moaned loudly as she continue to move back and forth on top of Draco. Draco just smirked at the way this 6th year likes to talk dirty in front of him.

"You're sexy too babe..." Draco whispered.

"Malfoy! There's an order for you!" A voice shouted from the outside and was matched by loud knockings on the door.

"I'm near Draco!" Samantha's eyes drooped as her pace began to quicken more. Draco is almost near to his climax and his pace started to move with Samantha's.

"Draco! Open up will you! There's an order!" Draco recognized the voice as his bestfriend, Blaise Zabini and he was clearly getting irritated with Draco ignoring him and continue to have sex.

Whatever, Draco still ignore it.

"Draco! I'm a-almost...aahh.."

"Darco Malfoy! Open the fucking door!"

"Don't stop, we're getting there..." Draco panted as both of them moved faster and faster.

"Aaahh!...Draco..."

"I'm near..." Draco thrust arched his hips upward while Samantha moved up and down on top of him. Draco pulled Samantha and switched their positions as Draco continue to pump inside her faster as he draw near his climax.

"Malfoy!" Blaise was now banging at the door or perhaps, kicking it already.

Samantha's nails were scratching on his back and their moves are still fast. Draco could feel that Samantha's muscles were tightening and that her climax was near and within a few seconds, he felt her warm liquid burst.

"Malfoy you op-"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

That was the loudest moan ever. That was the first time that Draco have such a noisy girl but he likes it. That moan must have shut Blaise's mouth for a second, maybe a little taken aback.

After her climax, Draco pushed a couple of hard thrust inside her then he came for the second time.

"Draco if you don't open this door on 3, I will destroy this goddam thing and I don't care if you are fucking each other there! You have orders!"

Draco dropped limply on top of Samantha and both of them panted.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Thr-"

"You don't have to do that." Draco opened the door and appeared in front of Blaise.

Draco's hair was a mess and his face was flushed. He got his bedsheet to cover his lower body and he stared at Blaise with cold irritated gray eyes.

"Why the hell did you just kept on banging at the door?" Draco said and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"You git! You have orders from Dumbledore and its fucking urgent! Do you think I would want to eavesdrop on your activity here?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Why would he call me?" Draco asked and his face frowned with curiousity.

"The hell I know. McGonagall just called here at our quarters and said that you should be down there at the RL this instant."

The RL is the restricted lobby where it leads to the headmaster's office.

Just then, Samantha went out of Draco's room fully clothed. She smiled coyly at him and mouthed 'next time' before she completely disappeared from their quarters.

"That was one bloody hell of a screamer." Blaise shook his head and Draco smirked.

"I know."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, fucking jerk! Do you think I would still want a piece of everything we did!" Ginny yelled angrily at Dean Thomas in the whole cafeteria where students have turned their attention to the couple.

"I'm not the only who cheated for your information!"

Ginny's latest boyfriend of three weeks Dean Thomas have just broken up with her publicly and it humiliated her. She knew perfectly that she is popular and she does not deserve to be dumped in view of all students in the cafeteria. Dean admitted to her that he loves Parvati Patil and has fucked her twice while he have his relationship with Ginny.

The moment that the all the students heard that Ginny Weasley was being dumped, her quick to anger character have finally surfaced and she can explode like those bombs she perfectly assemble in less than a minute during classes.

"Yeah right, like I want to hang around with a lousy fuck like you!" Ginny snorted and turned to walk away but Dean was quick enough to grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Ginny removed Dean's grasped on her arm and started to walk away.

"Oh sorry, that would be the last time. I wouldn't want to be with a whore who don't get satisfied and who wants to be aquainted with the Hogwarts sex symbol!" Dean shouted mockingly behind her. Ginny put a halt to her steps and within the speed of sound, she grabbed a shiny blade inside her skirt and threw it directly at Dean.

Dean was frozen to his spot as he anticipated the flying dagger at him.

A hand with a fast reflex caught the knife thus saving Dean from becoming a human bull's eye.

"Tsktsk...Miss Weasley, there are other strategies to terminate the enemy and it does not have to be with the use of weapons." Sirius said and threw the knife at Ginny who perfectly caught it. Dean, on the other hand, sighed with the greatest relief when he thought that it was his last breath.

"Sorry professor." Ginny muttered.

"You are required to the Restricted Lobby right now." Sirius, the Conventional Weaponry professor said.

"Huh? Why?" Ginny asked him curiously.

"Dumbledore's orders. Go on, I'll be joining you shortly."

Ginny did not say anything and started to walk away but turned around again.

"You know what Dean? I was never satisfied when I was with you. Of course, with a small cock like yours! Who would be satisfied!" Ginny spatted in front of Dean and with that, she flipped her red hair and walked out of the cafeteria with her head high.

Students in the cafeteria sniggered at Dean who was utterly speechless. Sirius patted the poor boy's shoulder and offered him a small helpless smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The bastard!" Hermione crumpled the newspaper and threw it in the middle of the soccer field.

"I will be glad to assassinate him myself." Ron said as he caught the ball that Harry threw in front of him.

"That was the most stupid crime ever and he call himself assassin!" Harry lie down on the grass with his hands behind his head.

A break from class is all they need after a crucial examination from their Advance Shooting class and discussing current events (thanks to Hermione's frequent newspaper reading) would be a good way to have a sensible conversation especially if it involved an assassin who was caught and charged of murdering the British Philantrophist, James Birmingham.

"He got busted because of the goddam laser censors, didn't he knew about that? Adults can be idiotic sometimes."

"Ron, its not only about the lasers. You have to find the weakest point of the enemy and he just did not do it. Tactics, remember?" Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her Bomb Chemist book.

"Speaking of tactics, he did not even thought of a creative way to kill. Conventional methods are boring." Harry said.

"And that came from a bloke who is an expert with guns." Ron smirked at Harry and threw back the ball to him.

"Hey! I will do it dramatically if I were to kill that fucked-up assassin of Birmingham."

"Slicker than James Bond?" Ron raised his eyebrow at his mate.

"Slicker and much sexier." Harry teased and Ron snorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys' conversation as she quietly read her book.

"Miss Granger, Mr.Weasley, Mr. Potter!" Nigel came running towards the three of them and tried to catch his breath.

"What is it Nigel?" Hermione put down her book and asked the 5th yr.

"Hold on." Nigel clutched his chest as he continue to catch his breath.

"We're waiting." Ron tapped his foot impatiently and he received a smack from Hermione's hardbound book.

"The three of you are requested to be at the Restricted Lobby."

"Huh? Why?" Harry frowned and the three of them were perfectly aware that that place is only for their professors and

for the Headmaster. Students were never allowed there except...

"Bloody hell! Don't tell me..." Ron's eyes were wide open due to excitement. Hermione bit her lip and became nervous when Ron spoke but Harry knew that she was getting giddy as well. Harry's stomach fluttered as he thought of the possibilities.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you should be there ASAP." Nigel said.

"Hell yeah! Get your arses up!" Harry quickly gathered his bag and school stuff as he ran back inside the campus like a thunderbolt.

"Harry! Wait up!" Hermione shrieked as she struggled to gather her pile of books and her bag.

"Hermione, come on!" Ron said and he got all the books from Hermione's hands.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Nigel, kindly bring the HeadGirl's books into the student council's office. Now!" Ron handed Nigel six hardbound books of Hermione and grabbed Hermione's arm as they ran after Harry.

"Oh shit... this is absolutely great..." Nigel muttered under his breath as he wobbled his steps with the Headgirl's loads of books.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shit...are we late!" Ron panted as they reached the front of the glass bullet proof doors that will lead the way to Headmaster's office.

"Just in time Weasley boy, I bet you were literally dragging your ass up here." Draco Malfoy sneered at him.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy." Ron rolled his eyes at the blonde git. Malfoy is Harry and Ron's greatest rival when it comes to popularity, and girls while Hermione's competitor when it comes to academics.

"Why are you here!" Hermione almost shrieked at Draco when she arrived panting in the RL and tried to catch up with Ron.

"The hell I know Granger, and besides I don't really give a damn about this shit." Draco snapped at his co-Head. He somehow noticed Hermione's chest rising and falling due to heavy breathing and he was getting turned on by this book-whore. She glared at him and leaned on the wall with one of her leg bent and was supporting on the wall. Draco's eyes secretly squinted as her skirt rose higher and gave him a view of her creamy white thighs.

"You don't give a damn about it?" Harry asked. His eyebrow raised and his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Definitely Potter, I am not intrigued or interested by it." Draco glared at his arch rival and darted his cold eyes at him.

"Alright. That would be nice." Harry shrugged his shoulder and turned to look at the glass door. Draco frowned at him but decided to ignore the bastard's remarks.

"I'm glad you're already here." Sirius Black arrived at the RL. Harry smiled at his godfather's presence and Sirius did the same.

"Ginny? You're here too?" Ron asked when he saw his baby sister behind Sirius.

"Yeah, dear brother. What's going on?" Ginny frowned curiously at him.

"We'll just have to find out about that Weaslette. Heard you and Thomas broke up." Draco said and Ginny turned her head to look at him. Draco gave her his sexiest smirk and Ginny just gave him a small smile. They both remember that thing they shared last night together and it was bloody awesome that Ginny totally forgot about Dean.

Draco was a beast when they were together last night.

"Come on, Dumbledore's waiting for us." Sirius said after he had his retina scanned.

"Meet me at my quarters tonight." Draco whispered to Ginny and she simply nodded when Ron was looking at the two of them suspiciously.

"This way." Sirius motioned the students to come in after he have his retina scanned. All of them went inside the elevator as Sirius pressed the down button.

**notes:**

**REVIEWS PLEASE...\m/**


	4. Segway

_**"Deception: Kill Me Right" **_

_**Series 1: Default**_

**THIS STORY IS NOT TITLED 'DECEPTION' FOR NOTHING... READ TO FIND OUT...**

**Pairings: **Random

**Main Characters: **Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron

**Pairings: **Random

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…)

**Author's note: **This will be a series and was inspired by Sidney Sheldon and Dan Brown. This is my first 'spy' fic that involves Harry Potter and this will be purely fictional because most of the places or people are mere invention of mine...also the plot is a little similar to an Anime series called "Knight Hunters"...Enjoy! Be sure to catch every episode!

There are **made-up **gadgets or places and even characters that you will read more than once on this fic because I'm not really knowledgeable about bombs, weapons ,etc. - that I'm sure I own J

i would just like to post this...then you could head onwith the next chapter...sorry...

**Curriculum: Hogwarts Academy**

Cracking Security - Professor Lupin

Breaking Codes

Computer Intelligence - Professor Flitwick

Cryptography

Bombs - Professor Hagrid

(Strategic)

(Tactical)

Secrecy and Agent Techniques

Deception Tactics - Professor Snape

Strategy Planning Management - Professor Moody

Chemsic (Chemistry and Physics) - Professor Sprout

Conventional Weaponry - Professor Black

Light/small arms

Advance Shooting

War weaponry

Physical Education - Madam Hooch

Mathematics: - Professor Binns

Calculus

Algebra

Trigonometry

Geometry

Foreign Language: - Professor McGonagall

Mandarin

Japanese

French

Spanish

German

Italian

Filipino

Literature - Professor Trelawney

History:War, Secrecy, Espionage - Professor Dumbledore

**I'll update soon!**


	5. The Boss

_**"Deception: Kill Me Right" **_

_**Series 1: Default**_

**THIS STORY IS NOT TITLED 'DECEPTION' FOR NOTHING... READ TO FIND OUT...**

**Pairings: **Random

**Main Characters: **Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron

**Pairings: **Random

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…)

**Author's note: **This will be a series and was inspired by Sidney Sheldon and Dan Brown. This is my first 'spy' fic that involves Harry Potter and this will be purely fictional because most of the places or people are mere invention of mine...also the plot is a little similar to an Anime series called "Knight Hunters"...Enjoy! Be sure to catch every episode!

There are **made-up **gadgets or places and even characters that you will read more than once on this fic because I'm not really knowledgeable about bombs, weapons ,etc. - that I'm sure I own J

Chapter 4: **The Boss**

The five chosen entered the white tunnel that led to Dumbledore's office. They were obviously in awe because this was first time that have the seen the way to the Headmaster since they weren't allowed in the first place. Sirius stepped into the silver box and lasers scanned his entire body.

"Access to Headmaster." The computerized operator blurted out then the large black door opened.

"Follow me please." Sirius motioned to the five AoDs. The mauve common room greeted them and they cannot help but to be so overly appreciative.

"Holy shit...why is Professor Dumbledore hiding these things?" Ron said when the moment they entered, he immediately ran to the magazine shelf and flipped a Playboy magazine from the shelf.

"Pervert." Hermione muttered and rolled her eyes. She sensed someone was staring and saw Malfoy smirking at her. She just glared shortly at him then went to Ginny and Harry who were examining the CD rack.

"Whoa...they got cool collections here..." Harry whispered and was scanning the complete set of Nirvana's album.

"Ahem...the Headmaster's waiting for you." Sirius cleared his throat while holding a large red door at the left side, opening wide for the students.

"Welcome to the Black Room." Sirius said as the five AoDs entered the room.

"Whoa...everything's in black..." Ron whispered as he ran his hand on the black curtains.

"Exactly, Weasley. Duh." Draco said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Ron glared at him and muttered something like 'git' before following Sirius.

"Welcome AoDs." All five teenagers turned around to see their headmaster sitting at the center of the semi circle black leather couch. In front of the headmaster was the 45" plasma television.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry greeted the old man with the long beard who was sipping his coffee and turned to smile at the five students.

"Take a seat." Dumbledore motioned them to sit beside him.

"Stay here, Sirius. I want you to guide these AoDs for their first mission." Sirius stopped at his tracks when he was about to go out and then joined the students at the black couch.

"Do you have any thoughts why I sent you here?" Dumbledore asked the five teenagers who were looking expectantly at him.

"Umm...wer'e not really sure but this part of the campus is very off-limits to students right?" Ginny said and ignored Draco's hand secretly running up and down her back. _Goddammit! Not here Malfoy!_ Ginny thought getting a little panicky because her brother might see that Malfoy was hitting on her in the middle of their meeting with Headmaster.

"Correct, Ms.Weasley, this is very indeed a restricted area for students. Now, why do you think you're here?"

"Sir, are we the new AoDs?" Hermione immediately asked and her voice showed an obvious nervousness and hints of excitement.

"Very impressive Ms.Granger, the five of you are the chosen ones to work with the 'Boss'." Dumbledore smiled and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny stared at their professor with their mouths hanging open.

"Er...what are the AoDs?" Draco asked and someone snorted beside him, Draco turned to Harry and found out that he was the one who snorted.

"What the fuck is your problem Potter?" Draco sent a death glare to him.

"Watch the language Mr. Malfoy." Sirius said quietly.

"How the hell did you become Headboy not knowing about the AoDs? That's stupid." Harry said and fought back a cocky smirk.

"Harry, don't you start." Hermione muttered warningly to her bestfriend.

"AoDs is also called Assassins on Duty and you were the chosen ones by the 'Boss' to work on missions that will be assigned to you." Dumbledore explained before Malfoy could open his mouth and throw an insult at Harry.

"What? B-but I thought 7th years are the only ones who made it through?" Ginny asked her professor with surprise.

"Not all the time Ms. Weasley. The fact that you were chosen to be an AoD basically means that you are exceptional in the chosen field. No other 7th year could match your skills when it comes to bombs." Dumbledore smiled at the young Weasley who blushed at his compliment.

"Professor, what exactly are the missions we are bound to do? Our parents did not gave us any clue on what they did during their time." Ron asked.

"Good morning my new AoDs." A voice and a black figure became visible in the 45" Plasma tv screen after Dumbledore flicked the remote control.

"A bit tight aren't we?" The black shadow of a man sitting on chair with elbows propped on the table and his fingers entertwined, said when he did not received a response from the teenagers.

"My apology, I haven't introduced you to the new AoDs. All five of you, its my pleasure to present 'The Boss'. He was the one who chose you to work with him until you graduated in this institution. Boss, these are your new batch of AoDs." Dumbledore said.

"Pleasure to meet you youngsters. Oh, and its good to see you again Sirius, nice work you've done when you were in Sarajevo." The Boss' shadow nodded his head.

"Thank you sir, that was a tough one I must tell you." Sirius said and The Boss let out a chuckle.

"I believe the young Mr. Weasley left out a question. What is it again?" The Boss asked. Ron was looking at the television screen with a flabbergasted expression.

"Ron? Stop gaping at me, I can certainly see all of you if that's what you want to ask." The Boss said and Ron's eyes became wide. Ginny laughed at The Boss' remarks and at the stupid expression that her brother has on his face.

"What is it that you're asking Mr. Weasley?" Ron glared at his sister and cleared his throat.

"Ummm...sir, w-what exactly are the missions that we are supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"Good question. The five of you, as AoDs, will be applying what you have been trained for in Hogwarts Academy for the past 6-7 years and that is: to kill."

"As the new batch of Assassins on Duty, you will be asked to hunt down the most wanted criminals. Be it a celebrity, a politician, or a philanthropist, you are bound by your duty to track them down when it is demanded. You are to erase the filth that walk on this earth to spread their scums. Killing is not just the main duty here my friends, sometimes we have missions to accomplish that involve many things aside from assassinating. Is it clear to all of you?" Five heads nodded in perfect clarity as they continue to listen to what The Boss was saying.

"Good. Now let's get down to business." The black shadow of The Boss was replaced by an image of a man in his mid 30s. His brown hair was already thinning because of his bald spot on top of his head. He possessed the bronze skin of a Latin American, frown lines, deep-set almond eyes, prominent cheekbones, thin lips and strong jaw line. His collar showed of a black closed-neck collar with a white square in the middle, giving him an impression of a religious entity.

"A priest." Hermione said when he noticed the man's collar.

"Close enough, Hermione. He is Alfonso Gurecha, 38 years of age, married and has one daughter." The Boss said and the image was minimized at the upper left of the screen then his basic profile began to appear on the right side.

"A minister! We're going to hunt down a minister?" Harrey asked incredolously.

"Criminals comes in every form Potter. You actually forgot to read the second to the last line." Malfoy sneered at Harry.

Name: Alfonso Gurecha

Birthdate: September 14, 1968

Age: 38

Status: Married

Children: 1 (daughter)

Cover-up: Church minister

Location: Guadalajara, Mexico

Profession:

Drug Dealer - Head of the Sphinx Triad. Extends to Northern Europe and the Pacific.

Requirement:

TERMINATE and ACQUIRE RITZ-45 MICROCHIP (contains directory of the Sphinx Triad officers, lists of affiliated companies and schedules of drug shipments).

"Excellent Draco. This minister is also a well-known operator of kidnap-for-ransom cases all over Latin America before he went into drug dealing. You see, his termination is not the only duty that you will do. The Ritz-45 microchip should be in our hands before the CIA or any intelligence agency would acquire of it. It will be safer if its in our possession. Some entities inside of these organizations will use it for their own interests and we don't want that to happen. Get the chip and we could terminate the people in that chip one by one."

"This is Marietta Lucinda Gurecha. She is Alfonso's daughter..." A picture of a Latina teenager appeared on the screen together with her basic profile.

"She's hot." Ron commented.

"Yeah, have to agree with you." Malfoy smirked.

"Where are her vital statistics?" Harry said and Hermione smacked her two bestfriends.

"You'll be flying to Mexico tonight to attend to Alfonso's daughter's 16th birthday. A big celebration will be happening at his mansion by 8:00 tomorrow night and you will served as secret service and guests. While the birthday bash is happening, Alfonso will be making his transactions at the mansion's backyard - his own port- where a yatch will deliver tons of coccaine for distribution around Mexico and United States. We have arranged your invitations, gadgets and other things that are important for your mission."

"Here are additional informations regarding Alfonso. Datas such as finger print patterns, blood type, etc are provided for your productive strategic planning." Sirius handed out thick folders that contain Alfonso's data.

"Study them very carefully for every information can be used as a weapon against him." Dumbledore adviced.

"You will go there as a team. Every missions is accomplished because of team effort. I wish you luck. We could further talk when you get back alright? Right now, I have some other business to attend to. Albus, Sirius please do whatever you can to assist them. Goodluck AoDs. Nail it." And with that, the tv screen went black as The Boss' line was cut.

"That was really fast." Draco said.

"The Boss is quite busy these days but he'll chat when he has time. But for now, you yourselves should get down to business." Dumbledore stood up in front of the AoDs.

"I am wishing all of you the greatest luck but as of now, to impress the Boss, failure is not an option for your first mission. Make sure you have carefully planned out your methods before plunging into the mission. Strategize and -"

"Terminate." The five teenagers said in unison for this is the famous slogan around Hogwarts.

"Very well, good luck kids." Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the new batch of AoDs.

"Meeting adjourned. Sirius, can I have word with you? The five of you could wait for Sirius in the common room and feel free to utilize it for your own pleasure." Dumbledore said.

After five minutes of hanging out in the common room, Sirius emerged from Dumbledore's office and the five teenagers ended their own businesses such as Ron flipping hungrily through the pages of Penthouse, Hermione sitting on one of the bean bags with her arms crossed on her chest and glaring daggers at Draco who was infront of her giving her an intent stare, Harry listening to one of the cds in the rack with Ginny beside him who was secretly trying to press her body towards him.

"Everytime you go here, you should have your retina scanned at the RL and go through the body laser." Sirius opened the main door and pointed out the silver box.

"We have gathered your respective datas so that you could do it yourself whenever the Headmaster needs you. Let's get the show rolling kids, do your first mission and don't mess up." Sirius nodded at the five teenagers who beamed at him.

**Notes:**

**Reviews!** tell me what u think!

for **Harry's Marauder Chick**, i'll try to use your idea in the next episode! I love the name that you gave to your character! Thanks!

thanks to:

**Harry's Marauder Chick**

**Lil Bugga**

**Cute Claws**

nothing but appreciation for you people! \m/


	6. Random Hints

_**"Deception: Kill Me Right" **_

_**Series 1: Default**_

**THIS STORY IS NOT TITLED 'DECEPTION' FOR NOTHING... READ TO FIND OUT...**

**Pairings: **Random

**Main Characters: **Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron

**Pairings: **Random

**Warnings: **explicit language and scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its characters or Harry for that matter (I wish huhu…)

**Author's note: **This will be a series and was inspired by Sidney Sheldon and Dan Brown. This is my first 'spy' fic that involves Harry Potter and this will be purely fictional because most of the places or people are mere invention of mine...also the plot is a little similar to an Anime series called "Knight Hunters"...Enjoy! Be sure to catch every episode!

There are **made-up **gadgets or places and even characters that you will read more than once on this fic because I'm not really knowledgeable about bombs, weapons ,etc. - that I'm sure I own J

Chapter 5: **Random Hints**

"Whoa...the bloody profile is ridiculous!" Ron exclaimed as he was flipping through the papers of the thick folder that contained Alfonso Gurecha's profile.

"Genius isn't it? From his favorite gum to his sexual fetish. Hogwarts can be as nosy as those from the CIA and they do it independently. We could use every detail of it to terminate him." Harry smirked and stuffed his clothing on his luggage.

"Yeah and the 'helicopter' thing is a big eew." Ron wrinkled his nose to show his point.

Harry raised one of his eyebrow when he tossed his gray shirt on his bag.

"Helicopter? What's that? I think I missed that one."

"The helicopter position. Shit. Do I need to detailed it? Well, it just so happens that it is Alfonso's favorite sexual position."

"How do you do that?" Harry asked and he was staring at the ceiling clearly getting amused.

"You put the girl on top and she slowly turn 360 degrees while fucking you, FHM says it gives the bloke a different sensation."

Ron frowned at Harry who was staring into an empty space with a dazed expression.

"Ought to try that one." Harry muttered and it made Ron rolled his eyes.

"Finish packing?" Hermione bursted into the boys' quarters.

"Not quite." Harry tilted his head towards Ron.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"The jet will be arriving at 11 pm sharp, don't indulge yourself with Alfonso's disgusting sexual activities and pack your things." Hermione got Ron's trunk under his bed and plopped it beside him.

"You haven't packed a single stuff! Ron we will be late!" Hermione exclaimed when she opened his trunk and found nothing inside.

Ron sighed exasperatingly, threw the folder inside the trunk and went behind Hermione.

"Relax Hermione, just relax a bit. We could do this mission perfectly." Ron massaged Hermione's shoulders as he whisper in her ear.

Harry was just shaking his head. His two bestfriends has been exchanging flirty interactions lately and sometimes it is too much to bear for Harry.

"I'm just so tense. Just pack up will you." Hermione sighed as she felt the blissful hands that soothed her tired body.

"Yeah, pack up Ron." Harry threw a pajama towards Ron and hit him on the face.

"Heyyy...if I don't know you mate, I would say that you're jealous." Ron teased and started to take out some clothes from the cabinet.

"Ha.ha." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I haven't seen Ginny since the meeting adjourned." Ron said and stuffed his clothes without organizing it inside his trunk.

Harry's head perked up when he heard this.

"Hmm...me either. Wonder where she is?" Hermione bit her lip.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"D-Draco I have to go back." Ginny pushed Draco lightly as she struggle to put on her panties.

"Heyy...its only 10:00, we still have time." Draco grabbed Ginny's shoulders and toppled her to bed.

"What! 10:00? Shit... I have to bloody pack! They'll be suspicious."

"Fuck the packing Weasley..." Draco remained his body on top of the female red-head as she failed to get out of the sex-symbol's grasped.

"Don't fuck the packing me Malfoy! We have a mission to do!" Ginny pushed him with all her strength and Draco ended up falling in bed.

"Shit! Bloody fucking fiesty Weasley!" Draco grimaced and stood up.

"Your fault. You have your way on me 4 times already and I don't want to be sore when we do our first mission!"

Draco snorted at Ginny who was now putting on her crumpled blouse with half of the buttons missing. Malfoy was the one responsible for it when he practically tore her blouse open.

"When will the jet arrive to pick us?" Draco asked and dragged his trunk out to begin packing, not minding that he was going around the room naked.

"From what I heard, its 11. Bye." Ginny hastily kissed Draco on the cheek and started to walk out of the door but Draco held her fast on the elbow.

"Hey, Weaslette." Draco said and Ginny frown in front of him.

"What?"

"Let's fuck in Mexico, what you think?" Draco smirked in front of her.

"Sure. You're really one of the best lay I have." Ginny matched his smirk.

"I wasn't called the Hogwarts sex god for nothing."

Draco put a hard kiss on her lips and smacked her ass before she ran out of his quarters giggling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shit..." Ginny muttered as she made her way to their house quarters. She was struggling to close her blouse because half of it wasn't able to cover the top of her body since the buttons were gone. She heaved a deep sigh when she reached the front door of the quarters and took a one last look at herself before she opened the door.

_Holy bloody fuck!_

The tri-colored hairs of the Golden Trio welcomed her in the common room when she opened the door.

A brunnette gave her a blank surprise look, a raven-haired was looking at her chest with a curious frown on his face and a blazing red-head casted her a glaring look.

"Where have you been?" Ron raised her eyebrow toward his sister who was obviously not in a normal state of position.

"Ummm...out." Ginny simplied and started to walk to her room to start packing and to escape the inquisitive eyes of the three.

"Yeah you were obviously out." Hermione said knowingly and her eyes lowered on her practically torn blouse.

"Erm..." Ginny blushed and tried so hard to close it as her eyes turned to Harry who also blushed when he caught a glimpse of her lacy bra.

"Well, who is it this time Ginny?" Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest and Ginny rolled her eyes to his brother who was starting to nag like their mum.

"None of your business Ron."

"It is of my business to know who's shagging my sister especially if its one Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed and Harry immediately turned his head to him.

"What! Ron that's fucking ridiculous!"

Ginny bit her lip agitatedly when Harry kind of bursted out but another side of her was tickled, for Harry's outburst meant a little jealousy.

"Why are you always fooling yourself with some rumors?" Ginny's patience quickly fade the more that she talk to her brother.

"Rumors! Well, all these rumors are portraying my sister like she's some fucking sl-"

Ginny immediately lurched forward to her brother and Hermione was quick to grab her in the waist.

"Ron that's enough!" Hermione shouted at Ron.

"Just say that word and I will not hesitate to throw my blade at your bloody neck!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What do you think you are doing with some guy after you just broke up with Thom-"

"Ron quit it!" Harry held Ron's shirt back when he tried to grab his sister after she threatened him.

"You have no business on who I shag with! If you will excuse me I have some packing to do!" Ginny's face was red because of anger and stomped off the common room bumping a couple of students.

"Another one?" Jenshie Satre asked as she went down with one of their housemate named Shin Sawada in the common room.

Ron just scowled and slumped on the sofa.

"How are you Jen?" Harry and gave her a light smile. Harry have always fancied Jenshie for a long time. She is the Hogwarts 'rocker prude' whom Romilda Vane mentioned in the profiles. A Eurasian (Romanian, Filipino) who have long curly black hair, black eyes and a bad-ass guitarist and she's always together with their Japanese introvert classmate and her bandmate, Shin Sawada. Shin has always been considered as a dude who was being adored by a large number of Hogwarts females because of his exotic look and his untouchable personality.

They look like a couple but no intimacy is evident because both are known to be anti-social and mostly, stoic. Harry has a big crush on this girl but Shin acts like a vicious guard dog on her side that he seemed to be her wall.

"Awesome. You're leaving tonight?" Jenshie let out a small smile. A tiny one-sided smile, more of like a mini smirk.

"Yes, can't hardly wait." Harry replied.

"Where's the stop?" Harry turned to look at Shin and everytime that dude speak, Harry can't help to be surprised because Shin rarely talk.

"Mexico. Its nerve wracking actually." Hermione sighed. She secretly confide to Harry last year that she quite like Shin.

"Goodluck." Jenshie shortly waved at the three of them and both of them started to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Ron suddenly called out and the two turned to look at him with blank expressions. Well, Shin has more of this irritated/impatient look on his face.

"Curfew time and you're going out?" Ron said.

"Well, the Headgirl does not mind." Shin tilted his head towards Hermione who failed to hide a small blush on her cheeks.

Jenshie and Shin once again started to walk out of the common room when Ron called them again. This time, Jenshie gave Ron a glare, she's also known to be so impatient by the way.

"Wait. Shin, what were you doing in Jenshie's room? All the girls' individual quarters has a security alert against the males right?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry frowned curiously towards Ron for asking a completely off question to two of the most untouchable people in Hogwarts but they certainly would like to know the answer anyway.

"Jenshie turned it off." Shin replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Wha- You turned it off?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes she did. She turned it off for me." Shin gave Harry a you-got-a-problem-with-that look. Harry was not backing down with Sawada's stare and Harry did not liked the possessive tone that Shin used.

"Anything else?" Jenshie crossed her arm on her chest.

"How did you do that?" Hermione inquired.

"Tactics. Strategies." With that answer, the two of them went out successfully of the quarters. Jenshie is the second outstanding student in Deception Tactics after Draco Malfoy.

"Looks like they are in a hurry." Ron frowned and stared at the door.

"Yeah, think they're going to shag?" Harry was frowning as well. He doesn't like the stare that Shin gave him, like he was challenging Harry.

"I don't think so. Jen's a prude remember?"

"And what do you think they did in Jenshie's room? Putting the difficult security alert off so that Shin could enter and the like, give something." Hermione sighed.

"Hell..."

**REVIEWS! please...**

**want to know Shin Sawada's (Real name is JUN MATSUMOTO) face? **

**For curiosity's sake: you could type "JUN MATSUMOTO" on Yahoo! Search Images **

**so that you have an idea how he looks like... Promise HE IS FUCKING CUTE!...**

**and for Jenshie, I'll leave it to your own imagination...**

**Sawada is one of the characters that Jun played on a japanese tv series**

**Shinand Jenshie will be also included as one of the main charactersin this story here... **

**Reviews please? thanks! let me know what you think of Shin Sawada!**

**the mission will be close...**


End file.
